


Strangeness and Charm

by lucdarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairy Louis, M/M, Tour Bus, WIP Amnesty, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the WWA tour, Liam learns more about one of his band mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeness and Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a work that's been languishing in my WIP folder since early last year. It's set during WWA tour. I had all the dates plotted out but that tour was 2 years ago, it's time to move on.
> 
> Thanks to Chelsea and Mel for looking this over, when I was working on it.  
> Title shamelessly stolen from Florence + the Machine.

They meet Greg at Niall’s house the day before they play Croke Park and he’s as jovial as his younger brother. He’s in the kitchen and they crowd around the spot where hardwood meets tiled flooring when he yells hello as they troop in the front door.

“It smells good,” Harry comments with a smile.

“Something for me?” Louis inquires and his voice is light. Liam goes to elbow him for being rude and Niall blocks it. Liam looks at him in surprise and Niall only shakes his head. Greg leans down, opening the oven door and pulling out a loaf of bread dotted with nuts and seeds, using a towel to protect his hands.

“Welcome to our home,” Greg says and it’s far too formal for the situation. They’re just meeting Niall’s brother, who’s stood backstage at earlier shows before this. Liam’s brow wrinkles and he looks at the other boys. Except Niall is still serious and maybe nervous and Harry’s face is curious before understanding dawns across. Then he’s staring intently at Louis but that’s not so unusual so Liam turns his attention back.

“Thank you, Greg Horan.” Louis says, just as formal. He accepts the bread and smiles. It’s still steaming and yet Louis doesn’t drop it, even though the towel can’t provide much protection for his hands. Liam wonders if it’s the light in the kitchen throwing Louis’ cheekbones in sharp relief and making his teeth appear sharper than usual.

Zayn coughs and Liam turns to him. His face is carefully blank and Liam shrugs at him. Zayn’s mouth twists up as Louis rips a piece of bread off and stuffs it in his mouth. He gives Greg a thumbs’ up and his eyes crinkle in pleasure as he chews.

It looks to Liam like Greg is something close to relieved, which doesn’t make any sense. Then Niall is turning away and pushing them all down the hall to show off his grill on the patio. Louis stays behind with his bread.

He joins them outside, half of the loaf already gone.

“Guess you liked it,” Niall grins widely.

“Do you know how long it’s been?” Louis moans, wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders. He holds the bread in his other hand, fingers squishing it from how hard he’s holding onto it. The heat doesn’t seem to bother him, even though Liam can see steam rising from the loaf. “You Horans are true believers.” Louis presses a smacking kiss to Niall’s blond hair.

Liam reaches out to pinch some of the bread because it really does look good. Harry stiffens beside him and Liam’s hand hovers over the bread. It feels like he’s doing something wrong.

“You hungry, Lee-yum?” Louis mocks. “They made it just for me, sorry.” He rips a piece off, chewing with his mouth open probably just to tease Liam. Liam rolls his eyes and draws his hand back.

Greg brings out bottles of beer and a plate of raw meat to Niall to grill up as the sun sets, turning the sky pink and orange. They all kip in the spare rooms when it’s too late to stay outside. Liam thinks Ireland is going to be the best start to the European leg.

* * *

“Here, you’re gonna find this helpful,” the man presses a thin book into his hands. He’s American by the accent and Liam thinks he might be one of the local sound crew or maybe security for Foxborough. He looks at the title, confused. “Fey: Fact and Fiction” reads the raised script and in smaller letters: And How To Defeat Them.

“Uh, I like action movies better?” Liam tries to give the book back. He and the lads have gotten strange presents from fans through the years but this is something different.

“Keep it, you’ll need it. The pages are marked.” The man tells him, folding Liam’s fingers carefully around it. Liam shakes his head as the man only smiles and heads down the hallway.

It’s hours laters, alone on his bunk and the wheels rolling underneath them, that Liam remembers the book. He digs it out from between the bed and the wall where it slipped down.

Maybe it will be good bedtime reading, as it’s probably utterly boring.

Thirty pages in, Liam hurriedly shuts the book. It’s not anything like he was expecting, because this book is talking like fairies are real and dangerous. That’s more than a little ridiculous but whoever wrote this book clearly believes it.

Fairies aren’t tiny like Tinkerbell, Liam learns in the first chapter. They’re the same size as humans, maybe slimmer and always beautiful. They like pranks and don’t have much concern if someone is injured or killed because of one. There’s some sort of hierarchy, or a royal line, but the author doesn’t seem very clear on that or who’s currently in charge.

What the author does go into detail about is how fierce the fairies are, how they don’t care for anyone but a small lucky few and even then, not to depend on a fairy’s loyalty because they are fickle creatures. Apparently, they’re also very quick with a clever retort and good with their hands. The book warns that some might appear kind but it’s more likely to be an act because all fairies are malicious and vengeful things.

Liam opens the book again and flips to the marked page. It’s a small list of how to capture and contain a fairy and Liam rolls his eyes. Then he reads about cold iron and running water and dancing, dancing under moonlight until a mortal drops dead from exhaustion.

He shuts the book and shoves it under his pillow. It’s a silly thing and Liam reckons the man that gave it to him was probably on something illegal to believe in it all with such persistence.

Liam dreams about the bungalow that night. He’d been unused to the roughhousing of lads his age that didn’t end with him as a target and stressed about song choices and fitting in with the other four.

_“You’re a prince, aren’t you?” Niall asks, and his voice has something like awe in it._

_Louis laughs, bright and melodic. “Nialler, I am a prince among men. I’m glad you recognize that.”_

_“No,” Niall says and now he’s serious. “You’re a_ prince _.” Louis’ laughter cuts off at the emphasis and he leans toward Niall’s face, blue eyes bright as he confides something to the Irish boy. Liam doesn’t hear it, sitting across the room but not really seeing the sheet music in front of him; he catches Niall’s nod out of the corner of his eye._

_Niall and Louis go back to their FIFA game shortly after and Liam puts the odd conversation out of his mind._

Liam dreams the rest of the night about a forest and a clearing, hearing bells chime from somewhere just beyond his sight.

* * *

Liam almost slaps his head when he thinks of it, a week or two later. He’s read the book cover to cover and still can’t figure out why the guy was so insistent about Liam taking it. Niall might know something about the mythology at least, just because he’s Irish. Maybe it’s just a stereotype but it doesn’t hurt Liam any just to ask. And there definitely was something when they all went to Niall’s house before the show.

“Hey Niall, got a minute?” he calls down the bunks to the back lounge. “I have a question.”

Niall appears a few minute later, plopping down on the couch next to Liam and his book. “What’s up, Li?” Liam passes him the book in reply.

“Ah,” Niall says as he flips through the pages. His mouth turns down as he stops at one page and Liam recognizes the illustration of a bound fairy. “This might not go over well, y’know,” Niall looks at Liam and hands the book back.

“I just wondered if you knew anything about this?” Liam asks. “There was this guy in DC or Foxborough, I don’t remember, he gave me that book and then I remembered how you asked if Louis was a prince that day in the bungalow and he’s always getting out of trouble with a smile and-” Liam cuts off his babbling before Niall’s reaching arm can touch his shoulder.

“Li, what are you saying?” Niall’s face is open, earnest but there’s something in his blue eyes that Liam can’t place.

“He knows what he’s saying,” Louis’ voice cuts in. Liam didn’t even notice the noise from the back lounge cutting off. Louis doesn’t sit on the couch but leans against the wall. Harry hooks his chin over Louis’ shoulder and grins at Liam.

“Band meeting!” Louis yells, clapping his hands twice. Zayn is the only one left not in the couch-kitchen area of the bus and he stumbles out of his bunk moments later. He blinks slowly and looks at the other four before flopping on the couch across both Niall and Liam.

“So, I think Liam’s finally got his head together.” Louis announces, and it’s not said in an obnoxious voice like Liam expected but something more serious. “Open forum on questions from all of you.”

Liam stares and Harry twists his head to look at Louis and Niall cackles. Zayn huffs a breath before he directs his words to Liam. “Glad you finally figured it out, bro.”

“What?” Liam cries. “How are all of you so calm about this? Louis is possibly some sort of creature, a dangerous one at that, and it turns out you all knew before me!”

Niall shrugs. “Shouldn’t be so surprised, the fey love creative ventures.” Louis beams at him, delight clear.

Then he turns to Liam and something changes on his face. He’s still small with a too-large shirt showing his collarbones and chest tattoo but he’s also somehow made of shadows and his eyes are too bright to be wholly human.

“What the fuck,” Liam breathes out and it’s the only thing in the sudden silence. Louis smiles and it isn’t kind. His teeth are sharp and Louis looks dangerous and powerful, standing in the doorway to the bunks facing Liam.

He steps forward and Liam presses himself back against the couch, inexplicably frightened. Louis crouches down in front of him, and he’s a boy again but with eyes that are far older.

“Li, you know me. I swear, ‘m not dangerous. Not to you or the other boys.” He pauses before adding, “or your family.” Liam can’t stop him from reaching out, grasping his hand. Louis’ thin fingers are cool but Liam’s shake with nerves. Louis squeezes them gently. “I’m just a little extra good luck for you, Liam. That’s all, just think of me like that. I’m sorry you found out this way, I never wanted you to doubt me. I promise, it’s all okay.” He lets go with a sad smile and rises to his feet.

The other three crowd around him as Louis leaves and crawls into his bunk, drawing the curtains closed. Niall hugs Liam tight and Zayn pets his hair; Harry holds his hand until Liam’s fingers stop trembling and then he gets up not soon after. Liam watches, mouth feeling like it’s full of cotton when Harry slips into Louis’ bunk.

“Is he okay?” Liam nods his head where Harry was just standing. “The book said something about thralls and those two have always been-” he breaks off because there isn’t a word for the relationship that was and morphed into whatever they have now.

Zayn shakes his head. “Harry knows what he’s doing, don’t worry about him. You doing okay? Louis can be sort of overwhelming like that.”

Liam nods, doing a mental check. He’s still got adrenaline rushing through him from when Louis changed but his heart’s calming down back to normal. The book lays on the table in front of him, words dull on the cover. He doesn’t know if he wants to read it again, now that he knows.

* * *

Liam really doesn’t mean to corner Lottie when they’re getting makeup done before the Nashville show but it happens. He opens his mouth to ask and she steers him toward an empty chair, pushing him down with a strength she shouldn’t have.

“You just wait here and Lou will come by in a minute. I think she’s with Zayn right now,” Lottie tells him like it’s a normal night. And it is, except Liam _knows_ now. She meets his eyes in the mirror in front of them both and for a second or two, her face shifts to something otherworldly and strong. “And don’t let Louis tell you differently, he’s only a lesser prince. It’s women who run the world.” Lottie grins, tongue between her teeth like it was a great secret she was sharing.

Liam’s heart pounds because Lottie’s hand is still on his shoulder and gripping just the wrong side of too tight but he manages to move his head that he understands. Her mouth is a thin line when she pulls back and strides off. Liam realizes in that moment that Lottie is possibly more terrifying than Louis.

* * *

“Do we have to worry about people trying to kill you?” Liam came to the realization last night that if the guy who gave him the book existed, others probably did too. It hadn’t kept him up, only because he was exhausted from the night’s show after a nearly full day of travel.

Louis laughs from the bus kitchen, stirring milk into his tea. “More likely to capture me, try to get me to give them good luck. Not that I ever would because they’d get what they deserve. I’m not much use dead.” He looks over and catches sight of Liam’s worried brow. “Li, it’s alright. I’ve got you and the other lads looking out for me!” He grins, looking for all the world like a human boy with small teeth and stubble framing his thin lips. Liam can’t forget now that he isn’t.

The bus rolls on to Chicago.


End file.
